1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and information processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device includes a touch panel (touch screen) in which an electrostatic capacitance or resistive touch sensor is provided on a surface of a display unit such as liquid crystal display. With the touch panel, the user can touch the screen of the display unit to input information into the information processing apparatus so that the user can easily manipulate the information processing apparatus.
A touch panel technique other than electrostatic capacitance or resistive type is disclosed as a display device for detecting an operation near the display unit. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-276223 discloses a technique in which a display device simultaneously performs light emission and light reception. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-24839 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,477) discloses a technique for operating a computer device in response to an operation of operator's hand or human body. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-146165 discloses a panel technique capable of outputting information on several points with respect to input points on the panel.